Trampolines! :
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: Just a one-shot I came up with! channy fluff!:  Please R & R!


_I am so so sorry about not up-dating Gingerbrenad Cookies sooner! I've been real busy but anyway this is a short one-shot I thought of while being on my neighbor's trampoline when she (she is the same age as me by the way) jumped a little high and pounced on me and we fell down laughing so hard! :D Anyway again I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! Otherwise they would have their first kiss in Season 1 on the 5th__ or 6__th__ episode. ANYWAY on with the story! __J_

_**SONNY POV**_

_**So nobody but me knows about this but in the back of Condor Studios there is a trampoline that only I know about. Me, not Tawni, not Nico, not Grady, not Zora ME! It's at least something that nobody can tell me what to do on. Anyway so after a really LONG day at work I got my things and ran to the back without anyone seeing (I think), drop my things, and start jumping on the trampoline. I stop in my tracks when I hear someone coming I get down low and start to panick. What if it's a robber! What if it's a killer maniac! Ahhhh! I am getting so scared now! **_

"_**Sonny?", I hear a familiar voice. Chad? What is he doing here? Wait CHAD! No no no he'll blow my secret trampoline here and everyone will come jump on it! NO! Sonny stay calm! **_

"_**Chad? What are you doing here?", I ask a little nervous.**_

"_**Umm well I actually come here sometimes…", he looked at his shoes. Wait was he embarrassed?**_

"_**Why?", I asked curiously.**_

"_**Well sometimes I like to come in the meadow and look at the flowers and such.", he smiled. "But umm why are you on a trampoline?", he smirked.**_

"_**Umm well this is actually my super secret trampoline that nobody is supposed to know about it's kinda my secret place to have fun and relax a little but Chad could you please please please not tell anybody?", I gave my best puppy dog face as POSSIBLE.**_

"_**Fine.", he smiled.**_

_**I climbed out of the trampoline and hugged him. "Oh thank you Chad thank you!", I smiled brightly. I tried to ignore the sparks going through me when we touched.**_

_**He chuckled. "Your welcome, Monroe.", he laughed.**_

"_**Hey do you wanna jump with me since your keeping my secret?", I asked brightly.**_

"_**Alright Monroe but just this once!", he smiled his sweet Chad smile. Then he took off his shoes and we both climbed onto the big trampoline.**_

_**We both started jumping around and it was actually starting to get really fun! I just loved trampolines so much! I sat down and watched him jump around, cause I got a little tired. Then suddenly he lost his balance and tumbled onto me! **_

"_**Sorry Sonny, Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere!", he looked worried. Awwww he was worried about my safety! That made me smile really big.**_

"_**Haha I'm fine Chad, but you should be more careful or I'll come and pounce on you!", we both started laughing. His laugh was so adorable, then our eyes met and I gazed into his deep blue sea eyes. There we sat on the edge of the trampoline sitting down looking into each other's eyes and absolutely mezmorized. **_

_**Then he started to say something but grabbed my hand first. "Sonny there's been something that I have been hiding inside me ever since we first met", he said.**_

"_**What is it Chad?", I wanted him to say he loved me! Cause I loved him but he would never feel the same way! **_

"_**Sonny I love you so much, and I want to be with you until I die, your eyes are like big beautiful brown pools of chocolate, and I always get lost in them, please will you be my girlfriend", he begged me with the look of hope in his eyes.**_

"_**Oh I love you too Chad! Yes I will be your girlfriend!", I smiled so big. I hugged him really tight. Then took hold of his face and kissed him passionately, we both smiled into the kiss. We broke apart although I didn't want to and leaned our foreheads together. **_

_**Then we lied down on our back and looked at the sky. He sat up and put my head on his lap and started stroaking my long brown wavy hair. I smiled and turned to look up at him.**_

"_**I love you Chad, so much you don't even know", and I smiled sweetly.**_

"_**I love you too Sonny, and nothing can ever change that", he smiled sweetly as well. Then I leaned up and kissed him shortly on the lips. Then I sat up and layed my head on his shoulder and looked up at the beautiful sky full of clouds and sunshine….:]**_

_**Please please please review! :] I would be so so happy if you did! :D I love Channy just as much as you guys do oh and take a look at my other stories too! Love ya guys! **__**J**_


End file.
